The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to leadframes for semiconductor packages.
A variety of package styles and leadframes have previously been utilized in packaging semiconductor devices. In order to obtain high thermal dissipation capability, generally greater than 1 watt, previous packages usually employ an insulated leadframe that is formed from a number of individual piece parts. One particular insulated package includes a plurality of individual leads that are attached to a heatsink by a plurality of small ceramic insulators that electrically insulate the leads from the heatsink.
Assembling an insulated leadframe from individual piece parts requires several assembly steps that result in a high leadframe cost. During assembly, components are often misaligned thereby destroying the leadframe and adding to the overall cost of good leadframes. Also, several precision assembly operations typically are required to assemble the piece parts into a package which further adds to the package's cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an insulated leadframe that has low cost components, that does not require precision alignments to assemble the leadframe; and to have a low cost high thermal conductivity package using the leadframe.